


Christmas Portrait

by Genesee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesee/pseuds/Genesee
Summary: Pikachu makes taking a nice Christmas photo a little difficult!
Relationships: Leaf & Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2019 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	Christmas Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laserbobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laserbobcat/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I was ecstatic to see I got you as my secret santa Laser, hehe. I had a lot of fun making this piece, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
